


It's a Surprise!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Tickle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JUNE 29 2016 ]Alphyne cuteness Drabble! Undyne tries to get Alphys to tell her what she’s been working on down in the lab. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	It's a Surprise!

Alphys stepped out of the house for a moment to take another look at the new world. The surface. Even after months of being here she still couldn’t believe that she was living on the surface. She loved the gorgeous sky, the bright, warm sun, and the endless beautiful scenery. After moving in with her new friends in the new home, she had found herself to be a bit less reclusive and more happy than before. How could she not? Everything seemed perfect. A home, A family, even a girlfriend, which she can still hardly believe. A few moments of enjoying the outside world and she stepped back in. Ready to head down to her lab for the day. Her lab used to be a place where she felt ashamed. Guilty about the mistakes she had made. The amalgamates. But now her lab was where she resurrected a new friend. Where she was able to revive Asriel, and bring in a new member of the family. And a place where she spent her time working to help other people. As she walked down the steps into the basement-made-laboratory, she enjoyed how different the place looked from her old lab. Instead of plain white walls the place was covered in anime posters, family pictures, drawings from Frisk and Asriel, and notes from her friends checking up on her. From Toriel leaving a reminder to come up for dinner to friendly words of encouragement from Undyne and the rest. The colorful look of the lab brought a smile to Alphys’ face. She took a minute to relish in the joyous atmosphere, then set to work on her latest project. A few hours of chemistry and formulas had passed, Alphys had missed lunch. But she was too caught up in her project to notice. That is until Undyne marched down the stairs to get Alphys to eat. She had a bad habit of letting her work come before her health and well-being. 

“Hey! Alphys!” The familiar gruff voice interrupted Alphys’ train of thought and startled her. She jumped a squealed before steadying herself. She blushed at her high pitched squeak and turned around to see a grinning Undyne. 

“Oh. H-Hi Undyne. I-I was just working. S-sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry. But you just missed lunch. It’s 3:00! Have you even eaten breakfast?” 

“It’s what?! 3:00?! S-sorry. I-I didn’t n-notice.” Alphys started shuffling the equipment on her desk around. 

“What are you even working on that got you so involved?!” Undyne made her way to Alphys and hugged her from behind. Even though they were pretty much official Alphys still got shy and flustered with just about any intimacy which Undyne always found hilarious. 

“N-nothing…” 

“Nothing?” Undyne asked, her curiosity peaked. 

“Nothing… D-do you wanna eat lunch together? W-we could go to Muffet’s cafe o-or somewhere else you’d like I-if you want to I mean…”

“Yeah totally! Just show me what you’re working on first.” Undyne leaned over Alphys to try and see but Alphys blocked the workplace and smiled up at her nervously. 

“R-really I-it’s nothing I-I-important.” “Nu-uh Alphys. Show me! Don’t make me make you!” Undyne grinned a huge toothy smile and Alphys went stiff. She knew what that meant and she couldn’t even stop the nervous smile from showing. “N-no. U-Undyne. Y-you d-don’t need to-” Alphys was cut off by Undyne’s fingers gently fluttering over Alphys’ sides. The lab coat offered little protection. Alphys closed her mouth tight to try and stop her giggles. 

“Aw come on, Alphys! Don’t hold out on me!” Undyne gave a small chuckle of amusement and picked up the pace of her fingers, scuttling over Alphys’ sides and tummy and eventually she started to gently scratch with her long claws. Undyne knew how much of an effect that had on Alphys, and sure enough, Alphys was shaking with barely contained laughter. She was too stubborn to give in that easily, plus, she wanted to keep the project a secret until it was done! “Come on, you know you wanna laugh! Just do it already!” Undyne got tired of waiting and slipped a hand beneath the lab coat, scratching at the soft and glossy scales underneath. Immediately Alphys broke into squeaky laughter, writhing and squirming but not actually trying to get away. She chuckled and snorted and squealed and Undyne laughed along with her the whole time. “There it is! That wasn’t so hard was it? You gonna show me what you’re working on?” 

“UNDYHYHYNE! NAHAHAHA! BUHU- IHIHIT’S NAHAHAT REHEHEADY YEHEHET!” 

“Ah come on, Alphys! Show me anyway! I’m it afraid to sit here and tickle you all day.” Undyne replied in a teasing and playful tone. She and Alphys did this a lot. They both loved the closeness and loving contact, and Undyne loved how it was more intense than sitting and cuddling. She loved to start tickle wars as a way of fighting playfully with Alphys. Though Alphys was cackling hysterically she was still being stubborn, as usual, so Undyne decided to take things up a notch and slipped her other hand under the lab coat and raised one hand to Alphys’ underarms while the other continued scratching at her stomach. Alphys shrieked and her laughter went up an octave. Her eyes squeezed shut and and her grin was so wide it almost hurt. Her arms were clamped to her sides as one of Undyne’s hands scratched in the hollow of her underarm mercilessly. Alphys was nearly in tears it tickled so bad. 

“NAHAHAHA! I CAHAHA- I CAHAHANT BREAHEAHEATHE!” 

“If you couldn’t breathe, I would know. You’re fine. Don’t worry. But you won’t be fine after this!” Undyne promptly leaned her head over, pressed her lips into Alphys’ neck and blew. Alphys screamed and her laughter fell silent. Only shaking while tears of mirth rolled down her face. Undyne reluctantly stopped and paused to listen to the breathless, yet content, panting. She turned Alphys around to take in her handiwork. The normally yellow scales on Alphys’ face were tinted red from blushing and her glasses were crooked. Tears of mirth had trailed down her face and the widest grin stood proud on her snout. Her eyes were still shut tight and a few remaining giggles were pouring out. "You wanna show me what you’ve been working on now? Or do I have to do it all over again?” Undyne held up her hand and wiggled her fingers for emphasis making Alphys giggle harder. 

“Ohokahay… Ahalright… I-I’ll shohow you.” Alphys turned around towards her desk and moved some stuff around before pulling out a Petri dish with some type of white cream in it. “I-I’ve b-been trying to r-recreate that scale cream you love so much. Since a lot of that’s b-been left in the underground s-since we came up to the surface.” Alphys looked up at Undyne with wide, shy eyes. “I-I h-haven’t perfected it y-yet. I still need to get th-the right b-balance of hydrocortisone and m-methylparaben n-not to mention the m-microcrystalline wax and I can’t seem to-” Alphys was cut off by Undyne smashing her lips into Alphys’. Alphys gladly quit her rambling and kissed back fiercely. When Undyne pulled away she smiled. 

“Quit it with the nerdy crap. In short, you’ve been spending all this time on making me my favorite scale cream?!” Undyne asked giddily. Alphys only smiled back in response. “As awesome as that is. You still need to eat. Come on. We’ll go to Muffet’s, get some food, come back, and watch anime.” 

“O-okay.” Alphys replied, happy to spend the day watching anime with her girlfriend. Undyne pulled on Alphys’ arm, guiding her up the stairs and out of the house. That was the end of work for the day.


End file.
